


Thanksgiving

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius and Remus spend Thanksgiving with Uncle Al and James and Lily.





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my old tumblr

Remus was nervous walking into Sirius’s uncle’s house but Sirius talked him into it. “My uncle is really cool, I swear. I told him all about you and he can’t wait to meet you.”  
“Ok,” Remus said with a sigh. Sirius kissed his cheek.  
“He’ll love you. I promise. I love you. Don’t worry. You’re going to be fine.” Sirius pulled Remus inside and introduced him to his uncle Al.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you! Sirius has told me all about you for months and I’m glad that I am finally able to meet you.”  
“I am happy to meet you too,” Remus told Al shaking his hand. Sirius watched grinning as he watched his favorite uncle and his lovely boyfriend hit it off. It was everything he ever wanted.  
“Come on Moony, let’s get settled in my room,” Sirius said grabbing some of their luggage. Remus grabbed the rest of their things and followed Sirius into his bedroom.  
“Nice room,” Remus commented seeing the king size bed that was at the center of the room.  
“I know. This bed is so much more comfortable than our dorm bed I should say,” Sirius said grinning.  
Remus laughed. “I can see.”  
“You ok Moony,” Sirius asked after a few minutes. “You’re quiet.”  
“I’ve always been quiet.”  
“More so now than lately,” Sirius said sitting beside him. “Wanna talk?”  
Remus sighed and looked at his hands as Sirius took one of them in his. “It’s just I’m not used to being around a nice caring family.”  
Sirius kissed the side of Remus’s head. “I hate that so much, but you have nothing to worry about here. I swear.”  
“This is going to be my first thanksgiving that I have something to be thankful for. How sad is that?”  
“I’m glad that you finally have something to be thankful for. I am so thankful for you. Before I moved into the dorm, I was so worried about what you would think of me. I thought you would hate me because I was gay. Nope. You far exceeded my expectations. I’m so glad that I got you as my roommate. I’m thankful James choose a private room so I had the chance to meet you.”  
Remus leaned over and softly kissed Sirius on the lips. It took a while for him to initiate acts like this when they were not in their dorm, but he’s starting to accept and love whom he is. Sirius loved it when Remus would kiss him first. “Love you Rem. Wanna go back out there?”  
“In a minute. You can go ahead and go. I just need a minute to think.”  
“I’ll wait with you,” Sirius told him giving his hand a squeeze. Remus leaned against Sirius until his anxiety lessened.  
“Ok.” Throughout the next couple of days, Sirius enjoyed getting to watch his boyfriend and uncle get to know each other better.  
“Thanks Uncle Al for treating Remus so kind. I appreciate it. It makes me happy how much the two of you like each other and are getting along,” Sirius told Al while Remus was in the shower.  
“He’s a nice young man. I’m happy that the two of you have each other. I feel bad that his family treated him the way he did.”  
“That makes me so mad. He is literally the sweetest guy that I have ever met, and also the smartest. I hate that he had to suffer growing up. I’m glad that I can bring some happiness to him.”  
“Both of you are good for each other. I’m so happy for the two of you. Do you think that you have found the one?”  
Sirius blushed. “It’s possible. Definitely too soon to be thinking about that since we’ve only known each other for about four months. But man I do love him and he’s different than any other guy I have been with. There is definitely something special about him. I feel like its possible that he could be the one.”  
“I’m happy for you Sirius.”  
“Thanks. I’ll let you get to bed now. I’m tired anyway. Goodnight.” Sirius went to the bathroom in the bedroom that he shared with Remus and joined Remus in the shower.  
“Sirius you scared me,” Remus said jumping at the touch of Sirius.  
Sirius kissed Remus’s naked shoulder. “Sorry love. Mind if I join you?”  
“It’s almost impossible for me to say no to you,” Remus replied grinning.  
Sirius laughed and kissed Remus a while. “Is this what heaven is like?”  
“Gosh I hope so,” Remus replied. Once the water got cold, the two of them got out, dried off and got into bed. “This is so much better than spending thanksgiving break alone in our room.”  
“I would never let you do that,” Sirius told him putting a hand on his cheek. “Even if we weren’t dating. You wouldn’t be alone. No one deserves to be alone on Thanksgiving. James and Lily are coming over tomorrow.”  
“That will be fun.”  
“Yep. Goodnight my love,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss.  
“Night,” Remus replied snuggling closer to Sirius.  
In the morning, the two of them got up early to work on prepping Thanksgiving lunch. Al joined them after a while. Sirius started a food fight which led to the three of them getting so dirty that they had to all shower and change.  
“You are evil, you know that,” Remus told Sirius after getting out of the shower.  
“Moony, you are no fun. You have to admit that was fun!”  
Remus laughed. “I know. But I got chicken in places I don’t want chicken.”  
“I’m sorry but I helped you clean up. That should count for something,” Sirius told him kissing his neck.  
“The day is still early and already this has been the best thanksgiving of my life and its thanks to you,” Remus told Sirius looking in his eyes.  
“Moons, don’t get so sappy on me. You’re going to make me cry but I am thankful for you too. This is the best thanksgiving for me as well. Now come on. We’ve got a mess to clean and a turkey to check on.”  
The two of them finished prepping the food while Al worked on setting up the table for them and for James and Lily who showed up thirty minutes later. Everyone greeted each other happily.  
James put his arm around Remus. “I’m thankful that you have made Sirius a very happy man. I’m also thankful to have you as a friend. You’re really cool.”  
“Thanks. You’re pretty cool as well. I’m thankful that you and Lily accepted me immediately.”  
“Everyone needs a friend. Besides, you were special, you are special. You’re cool. We are happy to have you around.”  
At noon, the five of them sat around the table and Al began his speech. “I know that we may be a small group. There are probably a lot of families out there with many families who have many people over for thanksgiving lunch. Well, the number of people you have over does not matter. It’s the quality of the relationships of the people you have over that is what matters. Family does not always have to mean blood. Family is the people who are there with you through thick and thin. Family is the people who don’t turn your back on you just because you are different. I am thankful for you Sirius because you have always shown me love despite how our other relatives acted towards our sexual preferences. It doesn’t matter who we like romantically. It shouldn’t. they made a choice and I’m ok with not having them in my life. I am thankful for all four of you for loving each other and supporting each other and me despite everything. I hope that the four of you continue to be close throughout the rest of your life.”  
Sirius looked at Remus with a loving smile and reached for his hand to give it a loving squeeze. “Ok Uncle Al, enough with the sappy speech, time for food!”  
Everyone laughed and they dug in. James and Lily had to go shortly after three to go to his parents place for Thanksgiving dinner. “But we’ll see you later,” James told Sirius and Remus with a hug.  
“Bye. Love you guys,” Remus told them with a smile.  
Lily hugged him once more before leaving. “Bye.”  
Al insisted on cleaning up so the boys could go do something else. “You earned a break. Go have fun with each other.”  
The two of them decided to go on a walk. “Is it just me or does my uncle seem really sad?”  
“I don’t really know him, but I suppose that he seemed a bit down,” Remus said taking Sirius’s hand as the two of them started walking down the street.  
“I hope everything is alright. I want and need everything to be alright. He’s my only family member that will talk to me. I need him.”  
“If you’re so worried, why don’t you ask him if everything is alright?”  
“I already have and he says I’m worrying too much about him. Remus, what if something is wrong with him?” Sirius stopped walking to look Remus in the eyes.  
“Well,” Remus told him putting his hands on Sirius’s cheeks. “You won’t be alone. I will always be here for you. Of course I hope nothing is wrong with him because he has been so incredible to me this past week! I know that this might not help you but if he says nothing is wrong then I would trust him on that for now.”  
Sirius hugged Remus as a few tears spilled out of his eyes. “Moons, I love you so much. Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better. Sorry for getting all emotional on you.”  
“Better out than in. Holding things in doesn’t make things better. I’m glad that you can talk to me.”  
Sirius kissed Remus’s cheek and squeezed his hand and they continued walking. In bed that night Remus looked at Sirius with stars in his eyes. “You’re the best.”  
“Nah. You’re the best. I love you.”


End file.
